Siegfried the Hedgehog
Note: I had to copy the skeleton of another page to make this character page. If there is any information that isnt about Siegfried on here, please inform me. Thank You. Bio History Long ago during the Age of Castles and Kingdoms on Mobius, there was a grand and majestic kingdom named after it's founding family, The Kingdom of Zapheria. For many years it had become the save haven for a large number of Mobians of all species/races to live in harmony, as everything was powered by a special Keystone, said to have been in the base of the kingdom, where it's castle was built over around it. This stone was Lavender in color and glow, which to the royal family's supprise had a connection with them. They since dubbed the stone the Lavender Emerald, after the Chaos Emeralds of Lore. Fast Foward to the birth of the Royal Family's 31st Prince and 29th Princess; Prince Siegfried and Princess Castia, whom were born during a time of war. The Kingdom of Jaroni to the far south had be plotting for years to take over and destory the Kingdom, to take it's Lavender Emerald. The war was long fought for 19 years and the Kingdom of Zapheria was on the brink of victory, but in the end Jaroni managed to win, by killing the king and queen though the use of spies, leaving the Prince and Princess to escape. However, they were caught in the chamber of the Lavender Emerald by Jaroni, who attempted to slay both siblings, but failed due to the power of the Lavender Emerald shine over them causing them to dissapear....along with the emerald itself, leaving the kingdom to ruin. Siegfried awakens in present day, right where he stood last with to his supprise the Lavender Emerald reduced to nothing but a small jewel which was embdeded into his right hand, with his sister not to be seen. Walking out of the chamber, Siegfried was confronted and pushed into a corrner by Dr. Eggman who had used the remains of the Kingdom to create his own hidden base. Luckily, Sonic and Co. were able to rescue the Prince and bring him to the city, where he assumes a new life. Appearance Siegfried wears a black t-shirt, and blue jeans, with a gray leather jacket. He wears white gloves, with the glove on the hand where the emerald is in having a crest on it for flare. He has bed hair-ish styled hair on the top of his head, with some of it and his spines ted up behind him.. With a\ majestic lavender colored fur, His pupils are orange, and muzzle a regular peach color. As for footwear, he wears a pair of SOAP Shoes that Sonic loaned to him, but modified by Tails with hover pads that have a magnetic feature fixed in. Unlike Shadow's air shoes, they dont hover with jet population but with hover technology. Powers Siegfried has powers ovre the Lavender Emerald which is infused into his hand. With it, he can use energy attacks, form shields grab objects,and even enhance his own fighting capability. 'Normal Moves' Lavender Shield A Shield that generates from Sigfried's right hand. It can be broken down after taken enough damage, or with a strong enough hit. Breaking the Shield does also wear down Sigfried a bit. Lavender Sphere A Chargeable attack simular to that of Aura Sphere. Lavender Hold Using the Emerald, Sigfried can hold objects, people, etc. with a psychic like hold. But he cannot hold extremly huge objects such as sky scapers, airships, etc. 'Power Moves' Lavender Force Under extreme stress, Sigfried's body becomes empowered with the Lavender Emerald's energy to increase his speed, strength, and defence/durability This will also effect his usage of weapons such as swords for example. Lavender Zero Sigfried's ultimate ability which only activates under extreme conditions. Once activated, Sigfried's power multiplies and becomes faster, with the ability to become immune to the effects of time manuliation (An Example being Chaos Control) 'Weaknesses' While Sigfreid is indeed a great sword fighter, since coming into the modern world, he was forced to adapt to having to get used to the usage of technology, the constant threat of Dr.Eggman's robotic forces and other things like GUN and other modern/futuristic elements. However this does not mean that he has not gotten used to some things like being able to cook and clean, to use vechicals and other things that Sonic and friends have thought him how to use. Weapons and Armor 'Weapons' Carmine Siegfried's very first weapon, which he crafted back when he was 10 years old, with his father. Quite large with a unique round tipped blade, Carmine was made out of a special metal emdubbed with the Lavender Emerald's essence. 'Armor' Lavenderia Armor While trying to tap into the power of the Lavender Emerald, Tails had began to work on a project for Sigfreid, developing knight like armor for the hedgehog, simular to the design that of the knights of his time, but slimmer and fitted with more defence that only moden, advanced technology could provide. Lavender in color with a silver cape, that can retract, the Lavenderia Armor has two forms. One form, the base form is a "Super Sentai" inspired suit with a helmet and visor protecting him. His power is slightly enhanced and can withstand up to a certian level of damage. The second form is the Knight Mode where the suit is covered in knight-styled armor, and his sword, Carmine increases in size with a few more added attachments. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs